


Warmth

by ruin (ruinrunes)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Fucking, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinrunes/pseuds/ruin
Summary: Hiccup doesn't take these journeys expecting anything more than nostalgia.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Comments: 18
Kudos: 388





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicolefrickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolefrickle/gifts).



> sorry this took so fonkin long. i wanted 2 give you a lil smth special. happy b day ily with all my heart, my dearest nic
> 
> side note: thank u to the awesome friend who beta'd this and made it coherent. i owe u a fat solid

The air is cold and biting where it nips at the exposed skin of Hiccup’s face. His shoulders hunch, an effort to sink deeper into his furs as he trudges through the first snowfall of the year.

He never used to be this sensitive to the cold – not before he’d gained a companion who’d burned hotter than the brightest flame. Not until a half dozen winters had passed with Toothless at his side, curled close to ward off the worst of the freeze.

Hiccup can still feel him sometimes, in those quiet moments late at night when he sits too close to the fire, craving a specific warmth he fears he might never feel again.

It’s been three years, four months, and six days since Hiccup lost his other half.

Hiccup is no stranger to loss. He’s been losing loved ones since he was a babe in the cradle. He’d never truly felt the grief of the first, and the second had come in the way all parental loss does – painful, but expected. Every boy has to lose their father, and Hiccup had always known, on some level, that any one of his father’s expeditions could have been his last. Every time he wished his father a safe voyage, or a bountiful hunt, there was always the knowledge that he might never see him again.

A part of Hiccup had expected that, come to accept it in a way. That one day he’d be saying goodbye for the last time and wouldn’t even know it.

But it still hadn’t seemed real, seemed  _ concrete _ , until everything had gone so, so wrong. 

Hiccup’s never been lucky, never struck gold until Toothless stumbled into his life and changed all the odds. 

But even a dragon’s luck couldn’t delay his father’s fate, and Hiccup still thinks of the nights spent sobbing into the abyssal scales of his dragon. He’d never apologized to Toothless for lashing out, not with his words, but Toothless had felt his forgiveness, and Hiccup had offered his own in return.

But with Toothless it’s  _ different _ .

This time, he’d lost not just family, but a partner as well. Toothless had been… more, somehow. Someone Hiccup never envisioned himself having to say goodbye to. And what had he gained in return? Independence? A title? A  _ wife _ ?

Hiccup shakes his head, flinching at his own thoughts. Astrid  _ is _ his partner. She’s his strength now, his support. Astrid believes in him, but true understanding is still beyond them. She accepts him, even the worst of him, but she’d never have the same sense of wanderlust, the same urge to be free. She was tied to the ground, to her duty, core wrapped tight in the expectations of their ancestors.

He’d always loved her for her fire and her passion, things he’d learned to love in himself when Toothless taught him how. Things he hadn’t known were squirreled away deep inside him until a nightfury crashed into his heart and made a home there, pushing all the good parts of Hiccup out in the open to make room for himself.

Hiccup misses him so much it aches.

It’s been years, and it still hurts just as sharply as it did when he’d set Toothless free.

But Hiccup never really had let him go. He’d sent him off, given him his freedom, shed tears of resolve, but he’d never felt more fractured. Never felt like less of a person without a dragon,  _ his _ dragon, by his side.

He’d said goodbye, but he’s never been able to let their bond go. He can see it now, in the way he’s still so restless, so eager to move – to leave. Always exploring, seeking, even when he should be at home, with Astrid, trying for a child everyone is so eager to see.

But how is Hiccup supposed to build something whole when he still feels so broken? How is he supposed to move forward –  _ heal _ – when not a second passes without him reliving his past?

Everything in him feels half formed, incomplete.

Dwelling on Toothless hurts.

It hurts in a different way than everything else. It hurts the way his leg does on a frigid morning, like something not-quite gone, yet impossible to recover. The phantom feeling follows his every step, and Hiccup still finds himself turning at every shadow that moves a little too quick, eyes always scanning for that fractured, lost part of him.

Hiccup still sees him everywhere, in everything. The green of his eyes in the budding growth of spring, the jetblack of his scales in the calmest nights. Toothless is everywhere and nowhere, and Hiccup still, after all this time, doesn’t fully know how to cope.

They’d marked each other as their own from the moment Hiccup had shot him down, to the moment Hiccup opened his eyes when he should have been dead and realized their wounds matched.

He thinks of that day often, the way he’d tried to stand on his new prosthetic, unsure of the distance between the metal holding him upright and the ground below his feet. The wood had grated painfully against the fresh wound, and his knee had buckled under the weight of him, the pain of it all.

But Toothless had been there. Had  _ always _ been there.

Toothless would always be there to catch him when he fell, from their first flight, to their first fight, to Hiccup taking his first steps as a new pair, bonded now, through something deeper than words. They were a matching set, no longer missing the parts of themselves they’d given up to each other.

Hiccup had traded a leg for all the love in the world, and if he could trade the other just for another glimpse of his friend – well, there must be worse things than having two prosthetics instead of one.

Loving Toothless meant loving himself in his entirety – his dragon wouldn’t accept any less. And Hiccup was glad to love himself if it meant loving Toothless, if it meant showing his dragon that he was worthy of him.

He remembers telling Astrid that when he looked at Toothless, he saw himself. How Toothless had looked just as scared as him. Hiccup hadn’t realized his soul had been crying out for someone,  _ anyone _ , until he’d heard an answering call in an injured nightfury who didn’t kill him even when he could have.

When he  _ should _ have.

Hiccup doesn’t think many people will ever know the pleasure of being so wholly and completely  _ known _ . Toothless saw him, something no one had ever done before. He saw in Hiccup something Hiccup himself believed to be lacking.

It seemed, for years, that Toothless was the only true kindness the gods had seen fit to gift him with.

Through Toothless, he’d discovered himself: his strength, his drive. Toothless had given him all the best parts of himself, and without his nightfury, Hiccup isn’t sure who he is anymore. He isn’t sure who he wants to be.

Hiccup sighs, a sorrow laden thing heavy with longing. He’d thought after all this time, the memories would grow hazy, details fading into obscurity as he forgot what it was like to be whole.

But Hiccup remembers every detail of Toothless so vividly it’s as if the dragon has branded himself on Hiccup’s heart. It certainly feels that way, when Hiccup can close his eyes and summon the image of Toothless with a startling clarity, the obsidian glimmer of his scales, smoother than the oldest river rocks, yet hot to the touch. 

He’d felt alive, he’d felt  _ real _ . Now, everything feels far off, distant somehow. Like the part of him that was tangible only existed by his dragon’s side.

When Toothless had left, maybe he’d taken that part of Hiccup with him too. 

\--

He could spend the night in Old Burke – most of the houses still stand, and it would give him good cover if the clouds grow heavy with snow again in the dead of night.

But he wants to be here, in this clearing, where everything began. Their point of origin. Here, Hiccup can pretend like his world wasn’t shattered, like his soul wasn’t ripped in two.

Here, he feels the closest to home he’ll ever get.

Setting up camp doesn’t take much work, not with all the hollows and nooks between the stones. He’s still got most of the day at his disposal, and by the looks of it, a good four hours of sunlight left.

It gives him enough time to go to the hot springs, less than an hours walk away, and he brightens at the prospect of getting in a good warm bath. Hiccup leaves most of his possessions, save for the clothes on his back, a walking stick, and his cloak, so that he might have something to dry himself off when he’s done bathing.

It’s been a long time since he’s made the side trek to the springs. Not for the first time, he wonders if he should have made camp a little closer.

He laughs at the thought of making a home anywhere outside the clearing, even if only for a night.

When he arrives, the springs are just as he remembers them. There’s two wide, perfect pools of steaming green water, cloudy with minerals and debris but smelling sweeter than any dessert he’s ever tasted. He’s not entirely sure what makes it the color it is; all he knows is that nothing soothes aches and wounds better.

One of the pools dips inwards towards its center, starting shallow before going deeper than Hiccup has ever been able to swim. It’s good, though, with a middle ring just deep enough for him to sit and be submerged without fear of drowning.

The other is simply bottomless, from the edge to the middle. It’s Hiccup’s favorite, and the only pool that allows him to dive in without worry.

He seats himself on the ground as he works his prosthetic off, heart hammering in excitement at the prospect of getting to soak his leg. It’s stiff and achy from his journey. It’s a small hurt, a discomfort more than anything, but it’ll be nice to have a small reprieve.

He’s smiling to himself as he strips, humming an off-tune lullaby as he sets his clothes on a stray rock and fumbles for his stick. He heaves himself up unto one leg, propping himself up with his staff and making his way to the water’s edge. It’s then he allows himself to drop it, balancing there on one leg before letting out a delighted cry and throwing himself forward.

Hiccup dives into the deep pool before his body can properly catch cold, but the air around the hot springs is always dense with steam and warmth. The air isn’t warm enough to stay exposed for long, but enough to make the transition bearable, like a bubble of heat in an unforgiving land, an extension of summer. 

The pool is like sinking into bliss. It’s so rare these days to be surrounded by something other than snow and ice, and Hiccup feels all his tension ooze out of him at once.

He floats around while scrubbing himself quickly and efficiently, trying not to think of the last time he had a good thorough wash. He speeds through it only for the luxury of allowing himself to step out of the pool and cannonball back into it. 

He laughs aloud when he comes up for air, shaking the water out of his hair like a mutt before blowing a few stray bubbles in the water and pulling himself out and into the shallow pool. He remembers to grab his staff on the way, bringing it into the water with him.

Hiccup only goes deep enough to sit and submerge himself up to his neck, feeling for one of the many boulders he and his ancestors had placed there through the years. He plants the bottom of his walking stick in the sediment, lest he knock it into the murky water, never to be found again.

Hiccup rests his back against it and lets his eyes slip shut. He’ll stay here as long as he can stretch the sunlight.

\--

Hiccup isn’t sure how much time passes, but it’s long enough for his fingers to grow a bit wrinkly. He figures he’s soaked his fill, and his leg feels almost as good as new. He stretches in the water, imprinting the feel of it in his mind for just a little longer before finally grabbing his stick and hauling himself into the open air.

The temperature change will always feel a little like a slap, but Hiccup doesn’t have far to go before he’s within reach of the rest of his things.

He’s almost out of the shallows when he hears the snarl.

Hiccup stops dead in his tracks, entire body going tight with recognition. He’d know that sound anywhere. Remembers it in the very marrow of his bones. A thousand lifetimes could pass and Hiccup knows he would  _ never _ forget it.

“ _ Toothless _ ?” Hiccup breathes, spinning around before his mind can fully catch up. Before he can convince himself it’s just another one of his desperate fever dreams, before he shatters his own naïve hope for the millionth time.

The steam is denser now, closer to nightfall, obscuring his vision enough that it’s hard to make out one shape from the next. He whips his head back and forth, desperate to see something, anything.

There’s a flash of something to his right, but by the time Hiccup whirls to face it, it’s gone. He desperately wants to make it back to his clothes, to his  _ leg _ , but he’s afraid if he doesn’t search for this, whatever it is, it’ll be lost to him.

But then just as his hope is dying – it wouldn’t be the first time Hiccup has invented sound where there was none – the fog begins to part and the sleek shape of a nightfury appears.

He’s staring at a dragon.  _ His _ dragon. Toothless, crouched low to the ground, fangs bared and saliva dripping down his jaw. He’s big. Bigger than Hiccup remembers him being and far bigger than what Hiccup had anticipated he’d grow into. Toothless is at least three times the size as he was when Hiccup first met him.

Hiccup has a stray, crazed thought that he must have slipped at some point, knocked his head on one of the smooth stones,  _ something _ to explain why his nightfury is in front of him, moving in with careful, threatening steps as he stalks forward.

And that’s what he’s doing, Hiccup realizes with a start. Stalking – hunting – treating Hiccup like he’s his next meal. Toothless has never looked at him like that, not once. Never looked so wild and unhinged, so ready to  _ attack _ him. Even when his mind had been taken over, ready to follow orders and kill him, he’d never looked quite this  _ hungry _ .

“ _ No _ …” Hiccup breathes, throat going tight with disbelief.

Hiccup must be imagining this, then, must be going mad, must be –

But then Toothless is  _ there _ , barreling into him, tackling him back into the hot spring and growling so loud Hiccup feels it reverberate in his bones.

Hiccup is lucky now for the slant of the pool, that he’d made it far enough to avoid being promptly drowned. The water still sloshes around him, filling his ears with an uncomfortable noise cancellation as he sinks into the mud with the weight of a nightfury on top of him.

“Toothless…” It’s little more than a whisper, but all it earns him is another violent snarl, and if Hiccup didn’t know any better, he’d say this wasn’t Toothless. He’d say there’s no way this creature with the feral green eyes and talons digging into his shoulders could ever possibly be  _ his _ dragon.

But he does know better, knows Toothless like the back of his hand – better, even. There’s no doubt in Hiccup’s mind that the dragon pinning him to the ground is the very one Hiccup held a knife to when he was barely a man-grown, desperate for validation but still unable to deliver the final blow.

“It’s me,” Hiccup says, throat going tight as he raises his arms to touch. Toothless snaps at it, but despite being so close, right there, Hiccup doesn’t find himself missing a hand.

There’s hope.

“It’s  _ me _ ,” Hiccup says again, mouth dry as he reaches forward. He can feel his exposed skin growing more frigid by the second, and a shiver works its way through him.

Toothless’ next growl is cut short, dying in his throat as he sniffs at Hiccup’s palm. His dragon goes still, some of the hunger in his expression replaced by open curiosity, and, perhaps, a little confusion. Hiccup watches a puff of steam cover his hand, warm and familiar, as Toothless scents at his outstretched palm.

“That’s it,” Hiccup murmurs, letting his hand sway almost close enough to touch, but still hanging back far enough for Toothless to take the final step. Hiccup could only be so courageous, and it’s always been Toothless’ decision at the end of it all, hasn’t it?

It’s always been Toothless choosing him, and only him, when no one had ever picked Hiccup for anything in his life. Hiccup knows that, for himself, he’d had no choice. He’d had no one and nothing. No friends, no honour, nothing but a dragon begging him for his life, and then, after that, his freedom.

He’d wanted Toothless from the moment he’d laid eyes on him. It still baffles him that Toothless had seen something in him, too, had seen enough to make space for this human under his wing.

They stay there, suspended, a caricature of that first touch, that first endless moment between them when everything had changed. When everything had become real.

Hiccup sees the exact moment recognition floods back into those big green eyes. Something long withered begins to bloom in his chest – hope, love, adoration. Hiccup isn’t sure when he’d begun to cry, but when Toothless finally presses his snout against his fingers, everything in Hiccup shatters and reforms at once.

Suddenly, Toothless is all energy – gone is the violent dragon who’d tracked him through the woods for god knows how long. Now, it’s just Toothless. His friend, his partner, his  _ soulmate _ . The spirit of a child and the heart of a guardian.

Hiccup finds himself with a hand full of dragon slobber, Toothless immediately taking it upon himself to revert back to old habits. It pulls a laugh out of Hiccup, for once unbothered by the dragon slime.

“Hi bud –” But Toothless isn’t done yet. He’s so excited that Hiccup can feel the energy bouncing off him, and Toothless does attack him now, but with tongue where Hiccup had been afraid of teeth. They haven’t fully retracted though, and Hiccup catches a hint of them before he has to close his eyes to avoid going blind.

Toothless licks at his entire face, chirrups and croons echoing in the air around them as Hiccup laughs and laughs and laughs.

He laughs a little less when Toothless sees fit to lick into his mouth, tongue so big Hiccup worries he’ll choke on it. But he doesn’t, just lets his lips go slack and allows Toothless to taste him, even there. The rough press of dragon tongue against his own has Hiccup growing a bit warm, but there isn’t much he can do save for let Toothless have his fill.

But Toothless remains unrelenting, and even when he finally slides his tongue from Hiccup’s mouth, it’s only so that he can lick a frantic trail down Hiccup’s neck and chest.

Hiccup lets out an embarrassing squeak, swatting at the lumbering shape above him to no avail.

“Toothless!” Hiccup is flustered now, entire face gone red as his dragon does as he pleases. Hiccup’s never felt anything like this, never had to try and wiggle his way out from under a dragon that seems bent on licking every inch of him. Toothless’ never  _ done _ this before – no one has – and the sensation of that rough tongue gliding over his skin has Hiccup’s cock stirring just a little.

“Toothless you gotta quit it now, buddy.” Hiccup laughs a little nervously, craning his neck to watch Toothless sink lower. When Toothless reaches his torso, Hiccup sees the flash of teeth again, and has just enough time to yell out a, “ _ Don’t _ !” before Toothless opens his mouth and  _ bites _ .

He’s never knows Toothless to be so brazenly possessive. It stings something fierce, but Hiccup quickly realizes that it definitely didn’t have enough force to do any real damage. He looks at the marks as Toothless licks over them, tiny red pockmarks stretching the whole length of his waist and curving down to his hip.

Hiccup swallows.

Toothless really has gotten a lot bigger. 

Every drag of Toothless’ tongue against the mark makes him feel all shivery and dizzy. He’s getting turned on, he knows this. Toothless’ tongue is dangerously close to the one part of Hiccup he’s never had access to.

Until today.

Hiccup isn’t sure when he’d stopped trying to push his dragon off him, hands resting on Toothless’ head as Toothless finally moves to nose at his cock. He seems to calm a little there, sniffing at Hiccup’s erection before nuzzling against it like a pet reunited with a well-loved toy.

The scales on Toothless’ snout create the smoothest kind of friction, and Hiccup moans. He hadn’t realized how deep he’d begun to sink into the loose sediment until Toothless lets his tongue loll out to lick at the water swirling around the base of him.

Hiccup doesn’t spare a single thought for putting an end to this. He can feel how happy Toothless is, how much he adores him. Every lick is accompanied by a low purr, one that sinks right into Hiccup’s skin and settles deep.

And, well, Hiccup feels a little like he’s freefalling. He’s still not entirely convinced he isn’t dreaming, but every time he starts to get lost in his head, Toothless brings him right back with another of his careful nips.

Hiccup loses track when Toothless buries his head between his legs, biting at the delicate flesh of his inner thigh and nosing Hiccup’s cheeks apart.

The glide of Toothless’ tongue against his most intimate spot has Hiccup coming apart. He mumbles something incoherent as Toothless does it again, then again, then  _ again _ .

Hiccup doesn’t know what to do, so he stops thinking. Things are always easier with Toothless when he allows himself to sink into their bond, allows himself to act on instinct. So he doesn’t protest when Toothless draws back, lower, retracting his fangs long enough to grasp Hiccup’s ankle in his jaw and flip him.

Hiccup lands with a splash, forearms out to keep his head above the few inches of water. He’s not granted any time to gather himself, Toothless’ tongue diving back in immediately to press against his hole.

He’s never had something inside that place, and only had the vaguest understanding that some of the men in his village partook. Hiccup has nothing against it personally, but he’s never been with anybody other than his wife, and even then just a handful of times.

Sex is still largely unexplored territory to him, but with Toothless, it doesn’t matter. He’d give his dragon anything he asked for, and if this is something Toothless wants from him, it is only Hiccup’s place to offer it.

Hiccup shudders when he feels it enter him, body opening easily for the slick intrusion. Hiccup supposes he’ll never be allowed to complain about dragon drool again.

“Feels good,” Hiccup says, back arching as he lets himself rock back into the questing muscle. But Toothless is impatient, and clearly just wanted a taste, so when Hiccup feels one big clawed foot bear down against the delicate curve of his spine, he lets himself be pinned without struggling.

Hiccup still can’t stop thinking about how much  _ bigger _ Toothless is now, triple the size he had been when Hiccup had placed his hand on his snout for the last time.

But it wasn’t the last time. Toothless is here, now, on top of him, pressing his chest into the water as he growls, low and pleased.

The tongue is back, but… less, somehow. Hiccup barely has any time to form a reasonable explanation for this before something slick and firm coils almost serpentine around his dick and  _ tugs _ .

_ ‘Oh Gods,’  _ Hiccup thinks, half delirious. ‘ _ Split tongue’. _

It’s all at once too much, and Hiccup is helpless to stop himself from fucking himself back onto Toothless’ tongue. Every time he rocks back, Toothless’ tongue yanks him forward, slick warmth pulling at his cock as the tip of Toothless’ tongue flicks at his slit.

Hiccup is shaking so hard he’s worried his arms might buckle beneath him, but everything feels so good that he’s sure, now, this can’t be reality.

“Toothless, fu – I can’t, I  _ can’t _ .” Hiccup is sure he sounds incoherent, but looking good in front of Toothless has never been a priority for him. His dragon has always seen him at his worst and most vulnerable. For Toothless to see him come apart like this, just for him – well, Hiccup thinks it is only his right.

Hiccup’s orgasm hits him like a Warhammer, starting in his belly and erupting out into his body. It feels like wave after wave of pleasure crests through him, and Hiccup’s vision blacks out for a few seconds before he realizes he’d simply closed his eyes.

When he opens them again, it still feels like lightning is running through his veins, body buzzing and alive in a way it never has been before. Hiccup pulls in a deep breath, trying to find his center again as he adjusts to the absence of Toothless’ tongue.

Hiccup, ever curious, can’t stop himself from turning to see what Toothless is up to now that he no longer has a tongue in him or on him.

What he sees makes his mouth water.

He’s looking at – well, what must be Toothless’ cock, slowly sliding out from a subtle fleshy slit that Hiccup has never laid eyes on before. He wonders about that immediately. Had it not been there when they were together? Was it developmental? Or was it normally pressed so tight together that it was easy to miss it in the rows of scales?

Hiccup wants to get his hands on it – in it. Wants to run his fingers around the base, figure out how deep it goes, whether it would feel good for Toothless to have a questing hand in there. Perhaps a questing tongue.

Hiccup blushes at his own desires, forcing his mind from the topic easily as he watches Toothless’ cock reveal itself.

The tip of it is smooth and tapered, but just as soon as Hiccup muses that it isn’t unbearably big, it continues to grow. He wants to keep looking, keep watching and cataloguing, but Toothless has other ideas.

Toothless shuffles in closer, nudging the glistening tip right up against Hiccup’s entrance and effectively blocking his sight.

Oh.

He sees, now, what Toothless needs from him.

The first press of it against Hiccup’s hole doesn’t frighten him. Toothless’ cock is leaking fluid, slicking the way as he breaches the first ring of Hiccup’s entrance. It’s no struggle, feels a lot like when Toothless has his tongue in there, but firmer.

It feels right, like this is their only natural conclusion, and Hiccup is almost startled to realize how badly he wants this. Astrid had always joked that Hiccup would never love anything more than that dragon of his, but here, now, with Toothless pressing into him inch by eager inch – Hiccup thinks she couldn’t have been more right.

Hiccup goes cross eyed when Toothless presses the first ridge into him. He hadn’t had enough time to look, to really  _ see _ , but Toothless’ cock seems to only get wider the further it slides in him and then – oh, gods, those are  _ barbs _ pushing their way inside him, stretching him past the point of pain and coherence.

It  _ hurts _ , it hurts so much Hiccup thinks he’s going to go out of his mind, scrabbling frantically at the wet sand in an effort to find purchase in something that isn’t the pain.

But on top of it all, the pain, the fullness, it feels like a lot like Hiccup has finally found home.

Toothless drives into him with all the care a dragon could possibly have, which is to say, not very much. He’s ruthless and sharp, each snap of his hips driving Hiccup further and further up the shore until he finds most of his body isn’t even submerged anymore.

He’s not cold though, not when Toothless is here, on him, _in_ _him_. Hiccup doesn’t think he’s ever felt so hot in his life, flushed and sweating as he moans out his dragon’s name on repeat, like it’s the only word he knows, now.

Toothless feels huge inside of him, and Hiccup knows immediately that he’s going to be ruined for sex after this. How will anything ever come close to this feeling?

Hiccup feels drunk, still half convinced he really had fallen and knocked his head and is currently freezing to death in the wilderness where no one will ever think to look for him. If he died right here, right now, he’d stand at the gates of Valhalla with no regrets.

If this is the last thing his mind sees fit to show him, then perhaps dying isn’t all that bad.

A sharp bite to his shoulder snaps him out of it, brings him back to now, where he’s got four tonnes of dragon pressing him oh so carefully into the dirt. 

This Toothless isn’t the same Toothless that Hiccup had grown up with. This isn’t the innocent young dragon he’d parted ways with all those years, the one who’d tried to court another nightfury in the silliest of ways.

But then again, Hiccup doesn’t think he’s the same innocent kid who got left behind either.

Toothless fucks into him so deeply that Hiccup fancies he can feel his dragon rearranging everything inside of him, pressing up into him and taking up all the space there, leaving no room in Hiccup for anything else.

Hiccup just wishes he could stop blabbering, arms finally giving way beneath him as his cheek rests on the wet earth. It’s grounding, enough that Hiccup feels a spark of something that feels distinctly like pleasure shoot up his spine.

“I can’t, I  _ can’t _ ,” he cries, but Toothless has never accepted those words on a good day, and today is a day when he’s bent on pushing Hiccup to his absolute limit.

Hiccup isn’t sure how much longer he can handle it, but then Toothless is there, hunched almost entirely over him as he snarls in a way that’s anything but scary. Hiccup flinches when those teeth dig into him again, clamping so tightly around his shoulder that Hiccup worries, for one heart-stopping moment, that Toothless might accidentally tear it off.

But then, the pressure evens out, and just as Hiccup is sinking back into the feeling of Toothless thrusting in and out of him, he stops. There’s a tenuous moment where Hiccup is worried he might have done something wrong – but then Toothless raises his head into the air and  _ roars _ .

Hiccup will never be able to describe what it feels like to have a dragon come inside you. Toothless pushes all the way in, fitting every single barb and ridge deep inside of him, so deep Hiccup’s eyes cross and call he can say is, “ _ Toothless – ah – Tooth –“ _

The first spurt of heat scalds him to his very core, drags a moan out of him even as the barbs around the base of Toothless’ cock swell and expand to take up impossibly more room.

Later, Hiccup will analyze it for the breeding mechanism it is. For now, he can only wail Toothless’ name as his dragon fills him to bursting.

It seems to last an eternity, Hiccup shaking and slack as Toothless empties himself inside him. He doesn’t pull out, even after Hiccup feels the last of it settle in his belly. He’s not sure Toothless  _ can  _ pull out of him, his brain hazily pointing out the barbs.

Thankfully, Toothless doesn’t collapse on top of him the way Hiccup surely would have; he simply flops onto his back – taking Hiccup with him – and sets to cocooning him inside the shelter of his wings. His tail settles comfortingly atop Hiccup, a source of warmth and assurance that Hiccup missed so fiercely it’s a wonder he survived the separation.

It’s been so long since Hiccup has experienced this – the sheer love and protection he could only ever get from his soulmate.

He’s crying again, and Toothless makes a small noise of distress, lapping once at his face even as Hiccup furiously tries to wipe at it. He’s trying to comfort Hiccup in the only way he knows how. Hiccup has no way of explaining that his very existence is a comfort, that being wrapped up in Toothless like this is the only thing he needs to be happy. 

“Look at how big you’ve grown,” Hiccup says, voice cracked and scratchy. “Now that you’re not adjusting to us tiny little humans, huh?”

Toothless croons at this, face splitting in a dopey smile as Hiccup wraps his arms around his neck. And presses his face into the midnight scales. “I missed you so much, buddy,” Hiccup murmurs, feeling the tears burning hot trails down his face.

Toothless doesn’t respond, never has, but the way the tip of his tail flicks at Hiccup’s hair lets him know that he wasn’t the only one left wanting all these years.


End file.
